Peaceful
by Pumpkinbelly
Summary: She stood at the edge of the lake looking down at the water. Within the next few moments Spike showed up behind her. Part 2 in Maybe series


Peaceful

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Summary:  She stood at the edge of the lake looking down at the water.  Within the next few moments Spike showed up behind her. 

A/N: This is kind of a squeal to my other story Somehow, but you don't have to read that one to understand this.  Just know that Buffy and Spike are together and Buffy's mother is still in the hospital. 

Buffy walked aimlessly through the streets of Sunnydale.  Her mother wasn't out of the hospital yet and Buffy needed time to clear her head.  It was so hard to see her mother, who had always been strong, lying in the too clean room looking so weak. 

Buffy stopped when she arrived at a hidden clearing.  It was beautiful there.  The flowers that surrounded the lake were in bloom. Even without the flowers, though, the lake would have been enough to take her breath away.  The water was so clear you could see all the little pebbles at the bottom and the small waterfall made a wonderful sound.  It was so peaceful, exactly what she needed.

She stood at the edge of the lake looking down at the water.  Within the next few moments Spike showed up behind her.  He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her shoulder, inhaling her scent.  He gently kissed her.

Buffy leaned into her embrace, loving the feeling of Spike holding her. 

"What are you doing her, luv?" He asked quietly. He too had fallen under the peaceful spell of the lake.

"Thinking." She replied.

Spike opened his mouth to say something but Buffy cut him off.

"When I lived in L.A. my parents were fighting a lot.  I couldn't take the yelling.  So when they would start to go at it I would sneak out to this little pond that was near my house.  It would always relax me.  I found this place a little after we moved to Sunnydale."

Spike nodded absently waiting for her to continue.  

"The pond, in L.A., always reminded me of happier times.  Like when Dawn and me were little my dad would take us there and we would have picnics and go swimming until we were too tired.  I liked those happier times." She sighed.

"When was the last time you went swimming?" Spike asked

"Not for awhile.  I'm always to busy with being the slayer." Disappointment was apparent in her voice.

"Let's go now, pet." Spike said

"What?" Buffy exclaimed, "Are you crazy? We don't have bathing suits or anything and oh what the hell." Buffy said.

Spike smiled as he began pulling his shirt off, then his shoes.  Leaving him in only a pair of black jeans.  He slowly went to the water and jumped in. 

Buffy's laughter floated through the air. 

"Come on in, luv, the waters great." Spike said before going back under the water. 

Buffy nodded, then removed her shoes and jumped into the water. 

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this, Spike." She yelled as she floated to the top, laughter in her voice. 

Spike come up behind her and scoped her up in his arms.  Buffy yelled out in surprise before placing both arms around Spike's neck and leaning down to kiss him. 

The kiss started out gentle but grew more passionate.  Spike never wanted to stop kissing Buffy but knew that she needed air so he pulled away and rested his head against her forehead. 

"That was nice." Buffy sighed happily.  Spike merely nodded.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Buffy whispered into Spike's ear.

His smile showed her everything that he felt.  The love for her and the happiness at hearing her say that. 

"Oh course you are." Spike said, his trademark smirk coming through.  Buffy playfully smacked him on the head before slipping out of his arms and diving under the water. 

All the worries that Buffy had felt before were put into the back of her mind as Spike and her swam until they were too tired to move anymore. 

THE END

A/N: Thank you to everyone how reviewed Somehow.  The next chapter of A little Easier, Maybe Not should be coming soon, or at least I hope.  Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
